Pink Rose
by Aermaria
Summary: Based on the anime Blood Plus. Aerith is an amnesiac who can't remember any bit of her past. Then one day after a chance meeting she must now fight the monstrous Cetra race and their Queen,Tifa. Rewriting this story.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII, Blood+, or any of the characters in both of them. Final Fantasy VII belongs to Square-Enix and Sony, while Blood+ belongs to Sony and Bandai. There FBI, Square-Enix, and Sony I have typed a very true and polite disclaimer happy now?!. Well it was polite up until that bit. Anyway on with the fanfic.

_Italics mean flashback_

_I__t was a malignant, sanguinary, war. Everywhere SOLDIERs were trying to stop a young girl who mercilessly killed anyone she laid her eyes on. All of a sudden she was surrounded by a bunch of horrifying creatures then there was a bright light. _

In the town of Nibelheim a young girl named Lucrecia was watching her best friend, Aerith, practice running for track at their school. As soon as she was done they began to eat lunch. As they were eating a bunch of warplanes were flying overhead. "I hope there's not another war coming." Lucrecia said nervously, but Aerith just looked at the plane curiously "Those planes look so familiar." Aerith said to herself. Unfortunately Aerith was suffering from amnesia as she couldn't remember what happened in her life up until a year ago. "Hey, Aerith it's time to go to the clinic." Zack, Aerith's adoptive brother, said as he arrived. Aerith nodded and followed after him but she forgot to take her track shoes with her.

Meanwhile in a suspicious looking car a scientist by the name of Hojo was looking for creatures called the Cetra. "You idiot you let the rats escape! Oh well once an idiot always an idiot. Do you have any idea where Type B would be by any chance?" Hojo asked the Commander. "Yes sir we believe it might be somewhere near the Nibel mountains." the commander responded. Hojo then was sure that it was now hiding somewhere in Nibelheim.

Aerith and Zack arrived at the clinic and were greeted by Elena, Aerith's doctor. "Aerith," Elena sweetly asked "Have you been able to recover your memory?" Aerith just shook her head. "I see." Elena said. Aerith then left the clinic. As she left the clinic she stopped and saw a young man in his early twenties with blonde hair, he was playing a cello. Aerith then closed her eyesand_ saw an image of a girl of sixteen years wandering through a castle. She then saw the girl open a door._ "No Stop!" Aerith yelled as she then realized an entire crowd was staring at her. She then ran back home out of embarrassment.

As she got home she saw her adoptive father, Barrett and her other adoptive brother, Denzel playing catch. As soon as they all went inside the house Aerith then found her track shoes were missing. "Dad, I have to back to the school I'll be back as quick as I can." As she ran out Rude came in. Denzel went upstairs knowing this was a private conversation. "Well Barrett have you seen anything different about Aerith?" Barrett gave him a death glare. "No I haven't, and also listen well asshole, I'll let you take Aerith from us when all hell freezes over." The last thing Barrett wanted was any of his family taken away from him. Rude just nodded and left an envelope full of money as he walked out.

It was night when Aerith managed to make it to the school. Suddenly the cellist from earlier approached her. "So we meet again." he said as he held up a huge sword. Aerith ran away and as soon as she didn't see him she then bumped into one of her teachers. The teacher decided to accompany her to see if the mysterious cellist was still around. All of a sudden a monster came and killed the teacher in the blink of an eye. Aerith immediately retreated to the school library. At Aerith's house Lucrecia had dropped off Aerith's track shoes. Barrett then told Zack to go to the school and tell Aerith that Lucrecia dropped off her shoes.

Unfortunately the library was not the safest place as the monster broke down the door sending glass shards that cut Aerith's leg deeply. Then the cellist appeared again and stabbed the monster in the eye with his sword. He then took her to a empty classroom when the coast was clear. "That monster you saw was a Cetra. Some of them have human form, most don't." He said while removing the bandages in his hand revealing a Cetra hand. Then took his sword and cut his hand so it would bleed then tried to make her drink the blood she ultimately refused. As a last resort he then put some of the blood in his mouth and then kissed her so she would drink the blood. As soon as she drank the blood the deep cut in her leg healed instantly. The blonde cellist then put the bandages back on his hand. "Right now you're going to have to fight."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII, Blood+, or any of the characters in both of them. Final Fantasy VII belongs to Square-Enix and Sony, while Blood+ just belongs to Sony. And also just because Tifa is the villain doesn't mean I'm bashing her. Just thought you should know for people reading this fanfic who like Tifa.

_Italics mean flashback_

After Aerith woke up from being healed she and the cellist who was called Cloud prepared to fight the Cetra. Aerith then grabbed Cloud enormous sword and sliced the Cetra in half causing it to rain blood all over her. Zack then arrived horrified at seeing her covered in blood. Aerith then turned to a glass window and fainted from seeing herself covered with blood. Afterwards a squad of SOLDIERs then came fortunately Cloud, Aerith, and Zack made it out just in time.

"Alright you chocobo-haired freak, what the hell did you do to Aerith?!" Zack angrily asked Cloud but as soon as he started his sentence Cloud was nowhere in sight. Zack then took Aerith to the hospital. "Don't worry Aerith will be just fine." Elena reassured them. Barrett nodded and then turned to Zack. "Zack it's getting late why don't you head home."

The next morning Zack, Denzel, Barrett, and Rude watched the television as the were trying to find out what was the mystery behind the murders. Meanwhile Hojo was in his lab. "I wonder if there was a Cetra that killed the one at the school?" he said to himself. At the hospital Aerith woke up wondering what had happened. Barrett then arrived and brought her some food. "Barrett I need to talk you privately." Rude said as he entered Aerith's room.

Near the restaurant a girl called Cissnei was trying to cheer Zack up but to no avail. After she left he then decided to have some fun but without her. "Barrett I'm sure of it that Aerith is the one that killed it." Aerith then got up in her room and looked in the mirror having a flashback of what had happened that night. As soon as she went downstairs she heard their conversation. "Barrett you've got to return her to us." Barrett then shook his head. "No, that won't make her on bit happy." Rude was getting annoyed "Listen to yourself your becoming far too close to her. It's high time she came back." Barrett sighed in defeat. "Alright I'll tell her tonight." Rude then left and Barrett heard a noise in the hallway. He then rushed up to Aerith's room only to find her gone. Zack then came back after a few minutes and was informed of her disappearance. "Don't worry dad I have a hunch where she is."

In the mountains of Nibelheim Cloud was playing his cello again. Aerith then saw him. "Alright I want to tell me who I really am." she said gruffly, but as he was about to answer Zack came wanting to fight him, Cloud managed to defeat him with ease. "Will you just stop it?!" Aerith barked at Cloud as she didn't want Zack getting hurt. Cloud turned to her "As you wish." he said and walked away. Aerith was still wondering though what she really was. "Don't worry things will work out. At least that what dad always says." Zack said as he got up. "Just remember Aerith we're always going to be here for you." Aerith smiled and nodded as they began to head home.

Meanwhile Barrett then received a mysterious phone call but hung up since there was no answer. As her hung up a man in a black cloak was in the booth and killed a small dog.


End file.
